


Home Alone

by Infiresgurl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Working adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infiresgurl/pseuds/Infiresgurl
Summary: Jaehyun doesn't want to leave his husband alone but Doyoung insists he'll be alright





	Home Alone

**Author's Note:**

> not proofread sorry hehe. ENJOY!

"I'll cancel my flight" Jaehyun stated picking up the telephone to make a call only to be stopped by slender pair of arms wrapped around his waist and a slim body rested against his back.  
"Please don't do that, this conference is important to you and your hospital" his husband, Doyoung, retorted with voice getting muffled in the taller's clothes  
"It's OUR hospital love. Okay? I told you I worked hard for all of these for you and I wouldn't have done it without you but the thing is" Jaehyun abruptly break free from the embrace to face his husband and put the arms back to its place and reciprocate it. "I'm a doctor, owner of a big hospital but that wouldn't mean anything if I leave my sick husband alone for a week" he continued with worry and discomfort showing in his face  
"Love. Ten, Kun, Sicheng, Jungwoo and our other friends are more than willing to visit me alternately okay? I can't let you sacrifice your work over temporary headaches and migraine. Besides, I got all the medicines I need just a little short with an important one but the whole week can be spent resting in okay? I will get well soon. The sleepless nights are just catching up" Doyoung assured the younger.  
"What medicine are you short of? I'll immediately ask Taeil-hyung to get some" Jaehyun asked worried.  
"You" Doyoung answered with his gummy smile 

Jaehyun got flustered with the statement and hugged his husband tighter this time.

"But you'll come back and I will be more than fine once you do okay?" Doyoung added  
"Yes, yes. Okay fine. I'll go only if you let me watch you drink your medicine after breakfast before I leave

They are both fully aware of Doyoung's hatred about having someone watch him drink or eat something but this is his husband who happens to be a really good doctor too so he'll let it pass.

"Okay" 

Jaehyun is scheduled to leave for his medical conference in Madrid for one week but on the day of his flight, he woke up to his husband curled in the corner of the bathroom with his head in between his hugged knees. When he asked him what's wrong, the older said he was looking for his painkillers but his head is pounding too hard he cant even stand anymore which led them to the current scenario.

After breakfast Doyoung can't help but notice Jaehyun's hesitant movements from putting on his shirt to pulling out his luggage to the living room.

"Love? I'll be okay and I'll make sure to keep you posted even if you don't respond okay? Is that better?" he asked  


Jaehyun let out a breath he never knew he was holding the entire time

"Yes love. totally. No one can stay with you every night so make sure you lock up okay? Keep the telephone beside our bed on so it'll be easier in case of emergency" Jaehyun rapidly reminded  
"I will. Take care on your flight and ask your secretary to send me at least an emoji to let me know you made it safe" Doyoung managed to say despite walking his husband out the door.

He watched his husband help out his driver in lifting the averagely huge bag before spreading his own arms as he see the younger come running towards him for a goodbye hug. The younger immediately hug the smaller burying his face in his neck while lifting him off the ground to emphasize on the embrace hoping the gesture would make up for his upcoming absence.

" I love you. See you in a week" he uttered  
"I love you more. Now go" Doyoung slightly pushed the younger before slightly tugging him back to kiss him

One week passed and their friends indeed drop by from time to time to make sure Doyoung is okay. Doyoung spends most of his time working on the novel he was planning to publish next month. This is one thing he does and he's always wanted to do ever since he was younger. He's an interior designer and he writes a lot about the comfort of homes and all the stories the four corners can hold. He writes about couples, grandparents and kids and Jaehyun always find his name on the dedication every single time.

As per prescribed by HIS doctor, Doyoung didn't go to pick up his husband from the airport and he didn't cook either as commanded by his husband who promised to bring home food they both love just to make sure Doyoung won't exhaust himself. Doyoung can't complain of course but he wanted to do something special for his husband so he settled on the couch with water beside him, his laptop in front of him and decided to finish his novel sooner than planned to read it to his husband tonight and on the succeeding nights before it's official release. 

Jaehyun walked into the usual scene of his husband in pouring his soul to the novel he's working on. Doyoung looked up upon hearing him and typed down the last word for his novel before running towards his husband. This time, Jaehyun spread his arms and caught Doyoung as they kissed. He hugged the smaller tighter as Doyoung planted kisses all over his face. Both of them trying to make up from the entire week of being apart. 

They dined over Chinese food and as planned, Doyoung read his novel to his husband later that night. He finished three chapters before closing his laptop and placing it on the bedside table to snuggle closer to Jaehyun's chest.

"You know, I've been noticing something about the past four novels of yours" Jaehyun stated while playing with his lover's soft brown hair  
"Really? What is it?" Doyoung asked looking up to meet Jaehyun's eyes  
" Jeno huh?" Jaehyun said lips forming into a mocking smirk  
"Oh..." was all he answered before shying under his husband's gaze but Jaehyun only lifted his chin to look stare into his husband's mesmerizing orbs he loved so much   
"We'll get you checked properly tomorrow in Jhonny's clinic then will go to that orphanage you always donate half of what you earn from writing to and check if there's a young angel that will capture your heart and name him Jeno for us to take home and take care of like our own okay?" Jaehyun said while slowly leaning closer to kiss Doyoung's forehead.

Doyoung felt a tear run down his face as he kept looking at his husband's face. Jaehyun kissed the tear away and kissed his husband's lips. That night, Doyoung fell asleep in the rhythm of Jaehyuns breathing and the warmth that envelops him through his embrace along with the relief running through his veins as he imagine himself taking care of his little one and his husband just like the sort of ambiance he writes about and finally, he'll be experiencing such happiness himself.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING! LOVELOTS! leave some kudos and comments to help me improve :))))


End file.
